i) Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a pocketable small electronic device, and more particularly to a new arrangement of boards and a display in a pocketable small electronic device having a computing function and a display function for use in an electronic pocketbook or the like.
ii) Description of the Related Arts:
In a conventional pocketable small electronic device known as an electronic pocketbook or the like, a keyboard as an input device, a CPU for carrying out a computing processing, a memory and an LCD (liquid-crystal display) cell as an output device are included, and functions such as a schedule management, an address note or an electronic dictionary and the like are portably miniaturized. Such an electronic device portable in a bag or a pocket has become remarkably popular.
Reduction of size and weight of such an electronic device is strongly desired for the convenience of portability, and a variety of constructions for the electronic device have been proposed.
Nowadays, a pocketable small electronic device of this kind usually comprises a body member and a cover member which are collapsibly coupled with each other. On using the electronic device, the cover member of the folding pocketable small electronic device is opened to expose an LCD cell, a keyboard and the like, and, in turn, on carrying, the cover member is folded onto the body member to close it. As a result, errors in the operation of the electronic device can be prevented, and a readily pocketable structure of the same can be provided.
However, in the conventional collapsible pocketable small electronic device, there is a limit in reducing its thickness, and it is difficult to realize an extremely thin thickness of the electronic device so that it can be contained within a pocket of a shirt or the like.
As to the preventing factors against the reduction of the thickness of the electronic device, it can be given that an LCD cell and a driver therefor are usually arranged in an overlapped fashion within the cover member. That is, the overlapped arrangement of the LCD cell and its driver one on another causes the limit in reducing the thickness of the electronic device.
The layered structure of an LCD cell and an LCD cell driver of the cover in the prior art causes a limiting factor when making a thin electronic device.